That Accident
by Kuchiki Hirata
Summary: Bagi sebagian orang mungkin tanggal 19 April adalah tanggal biasa, tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Tanggal 19 April adalah sebuah petaka baginya. Sebuah fanfiksi dari Kuchiki Hirata untuk para KyuMin shipper semua. Please review after read this bad fanfiction. Don't like don't read!


.

.

A KyuhyunxSungmin Fan Fiction

**That Accident**

_Special Fanfiction for Han Airen_

.

.

**Diclaimer**

The story, the characters inside are God

**Warning**

Semi-canon, Boys love, OOC, typos, etc

* * *

_Actually you understand right_

_Without you I can't live without me you can't live_

_An almost torn heart, take a deep breath_

_Who said that hurt will slowly heal is empty words_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, even you can't hear_

[Super Junior – Only U]

* * *

Setiap Sungmin mengingat tanggal 19 April ketakutan selalu menghampirinya. Seperti saat ini. Melihat Kyuhyun yang asyik dengan benda persegi panjang bewarna hitam itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum miris. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun-nya terbaring tak berdaya di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana sulitnya Kyuhyun menelan makanan dan harus memakan bubur. Ia masih mengingat vonis dokter yang mengatakan Kyuhyun tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi. Ia masih mengingat itu semua. Masih. Sangat jelas malah.

"_Akhirnya sampai juga~"_

"_Hhh… aku mau langsung ke kamar saja."_

"_Ryeowookie, tolong buatkan ramyun untukkku!"_

"_Aku juga!"_

"_Aku juga!"_

_Saat ini beberapa _member_ Super Junior baru pulang dari pekerjaan masing-masing. Rata-rata dari mereka ada yang bekerja dari luar Seoul. Seperti Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kangin , Siwon, dan Kibum. Entah mengapa mereka semua pulang secara bersamaan hari ini. Ah, ternyata masih ada juga _member_ yang belum pulang. Sungmin baru ingat bahwa Kyuhyun dan Shindong menjadi tamu Sukira yang dipandu oleh sang _leader_ dan si _dancing machine_. Sepertinya Sungmin akan menunggu Kyuhyun sambil membaca novel kesukaannya seperti kemarin-kemarin_

-K.H-

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kau tidak makan, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Heechul sambil membuka pintu kamar KyuMin dan menutupnya kembali seperti sedia kala._

"_Tidak, _Hyung_. Baru saja tadi aku makan bersama Kibum di Gangnam."_

"_Entah mengapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk."_

"_Maksudmu, _Hyung_?"_

"_Aku hanya bercanda saja. Kau ini susah sekali diajak bercanda. Sesekali kau harus berbaur dengan member lainnya. Sudah, aku mau memberi makan Heebum dulu. Selamat malam." Kelakar Heechul yang disambut kikikan dari Sungmin._

_Sungmin menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah hyung-nya yang nyentrik itu. Firasat buruk? Saat ini Sungmin hanya berharap jika _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya tersebut pulang dengan selamat. Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi._

-K.H-

"_Sungmin-ah!"_

"_Bangun Sungmin-ah!"_

_Sungmin tertidur dengan posisi memeluk buku. Samar-samar dilihatnya Heechul yang membangunkannya dengan muka cemas. Di samping Heechul ada Siwon yang sedang menelepon seseorang. Sesekali didengarnya kata-kata rumah sakit dan kecelakaan. Siapa yang sakit? Siapa pula yang kecelakaan?_

"_Hyung, ada apa? Kenapa Hyung membangunkanku tengah malam begini? Apakah Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengucek kedua matanya_

"_Satu-satu Sungmin-ah! Ayo ikut aku ke rumah sakit. Yang lainnya sudah pergi duluan. Kyuhyun sekarang kritis."_

"_Jangan bercanda, Hyung! Bagaimana bisa?" Sungmin refleks melebarkan kedua bola matanya nyalang. Ia tidak percaya. Padahal baru setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun menelepon Sungmin dan mengatakan mereka akan segera sampai._

"_Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang kau ambil jaketmu dan susul aku dan Siwon di mobil. Kita tidak punya waktu." Jelas Heechul lalu meninggalkan kamar Sungmin beserta Siwon yang masih menelepon seseorang._

"_Kau harus bertahan Kyuhyun-ah…." Harap Sungmin lalu menyusul _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya tersebut._

-K.H-

_Suasana salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul sangat ramai. Banyak wartawan yang sedang mencari informasi tentang kecelakaan tersebut. Para staff dari SM_ sendiri_ sibuk menghadapi pertanyaaan para wartawan yang tak ada habisnya. Sementara itu para dokter dan perawat sibuk lalu lalang kesana kemari guna menyelematkan para manusia yang sakit di sana. Sungmin mengernyit. Mana Kyuhyun-nya? Ia harus mengetahui kondisi member kesayangannya tersebut. Secepat mungkin._

"_Hyung, dimana mereka dirawat? Ayo kita ke sana sekarang!" desak Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Heechul pelan._

"_Ruang XXX. Sebaiknya kau hapus dulu air matamu itu, Min. Jangan sesekali kau lepaskan tanganku. Arra?" ujar Heechul lalu menarik tangan Sungmin pelan sambil berusaha menghalang para wartawan yang ingin mengambil gambar mereka._

-K.H-

_Sungmin meringis melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, _dongsaeng _kesayangannya tersebut kini tengah berjuang di antara hidup dan mati. Kabel-kabel yang tak beraturan kini memenuhi tubuh ringkih tersebut. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja Kyuhyun harus dibantu dengan alat pernapasan. Kardiaogram tidak menunjukkan garis lurus. Sungmin harus berterima kasih dengan hal yang satu ini. _

"_Min, ayo makan dulu. Kau terlihat pucat saat ini." Ajak Leeteuk sambil membelai kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia sangat menyesali kejadian tersebut. Ia berpikir seharusnya dia yang duduk di depan. Jika saja ia mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di belakang mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. 'Hei, aku menyayangimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Cepatlah bangun! Kau tau, hyung kesayanganmu kini menjadi lebih pendiam. Kau harus berjuang, kami semua menunggumu.' Gumam Leeteuk lalu menyeret Sungmin ke sebuah café yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun menginap._

-K.H-

_Di antara semua _member_ Sungmin termasuk _member_ yang jarang menangis. Tapi lihatlah jika tersudah menyangkut Kyuhyun. Tidak ada Sungmin yang tegar, tidak ada Sungmin yang kuat, yang ada malah Sungmin yang rapuh. Ia tahu, dari awal Kyuhyun sudah menyita perhatiannya. Kyuhyunnya telah membuatnya 'jatuh' untuk pertama kalinya._

_Masih terlintas di benak Sungmin saat itu. Saat _manager_ memperkenalkan Kyuhyun di depan semua _member_. Ia masih ingat Kyuhyun yang saat itu memperkenalkan diri dengan polosnya dan hanya ditanggapi dengusan oleh para _member_. Sungmin masih ingat juga saat Kyuhyun disuruh membuat ramen oleh _hyung _tertua dan hasilnya sudah diprediksi hancur. Sungmin masih ingat momen-momen tersebut. Dan ia hanya berharap semoga Kyuhyun baik-baik saja saat ini._

-K.H-

_Sudah tiga bulan Kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit dan ini saatnya ia untuk pulang. Semua _member_ sengaja untuk membuat kejutan untuk _magnae _ mereka tersebut. Mereka sengaja tidak menjemput maupun menyambut Kyuhyun. Semua member berpura-pura mempunyai _job_ di hari tersebut. Padahal mereka mengawasi Kyuhyun di _dorm_ lantai dua belas dengan CCTV. Mereka ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun saat tidak ada orang yang menyambutnya. Kkk~_

"HYUNGDEU_L, AKU PULAAANG!" teriak Kyuhyun nyaring. Dilihatnya tidak ada satu orangpun yang berada di ruangan para _member_ biasanya berkumpul tersebut. Dicarinya mereka ke ruangan-ruangan yang ada di _apartement_ tersebut. napas pasrah lalu ia duduk di salah satu sofa dan memainkan PSP yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya._

"_Dasar! Tahu gini aku ikut _eomma_ pulang deh!" Gerutu Kyuhyun pelan. Berbagai sumpah serapah pun tak ayal meramaikan acara mari-mengalahkan-sang-monster di sebuah apartement lantai sebelas tersebut. Tentu saja hal ini membuat para _hyung_ yang tengah mengawasinya kini geleng-geleng kepala. Ada juga yang balik menyumpahi Kyuhyun. Seperti Heechul mungkin ^^_

"SURPRISE!" _ teriakan para member mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang sedang membasmi para monster. Tulisan bercetak tebal _'YOU LOSE'_ terpampang jelas di layar benda persegi panjang tersebut. Kyuhyun menganga melihat para _hyung_-nya yang kini terkikik,ada pula yang kini tengah mengambil wajah menganga Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia mengulas senyum manis saat melihat tulisan _'Welcome home, Kyuhyun ^^'_ dan melihat sang _leader_ yang membawa sebuah kue _tart_ yang ia yakini pasti dibuat oleh Ryeowook. Senyumnya bertambah lebar tatkala matanya menemukan hyung kesayangannya yang kini tengah tersenyum manis untuknya. Ia senang ternyata mereka semua hanya mengerjai Kyuhyun. Perlahan seulas senyum menyerikan tersungging di bibirnya. Otaknya sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang pasti tidak baik untuk mereka saat ini. Tentu saja para _member_ tidak tahu rencana jahatnya ini._

-K.H-

"_Aku senang akhirnya Kyuhyun kami kembali. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja melihatmu terkapar dulu." Ujar Sungmin yang kini sedang menyamankan diri di pelukan Kyuhyun. Perlu kalian ketahui saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar setelah diam-diam meninggalkan yang lainnya yang masih berpesta._

"_Hei, andai saja kau mati saat itu mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun yang kau lihat sekarang tinggal nama, _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sangat menyukai saat ia memeluk hyung-nya yang satu ini. Serasa memeluk boneka pikirnya._

"Saranghae, hyung_."_

"Nado. Nado saranghae_, Kyuhyun-_ah_."_

"_Jadi…"_

"_Ya, mulai saat ini aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Selamanya."_

"_Aku seperti mengikat perjanjian dengan setan."_

"_Sebaiknya kau tidur, hyung. Kepalamu pasti tadi terbentur. Enak saja kau mengataiku setan." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun lalu mencium lembut bibir Sungmin, dilanjutkan dengan mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. Berharap Sungmin dapat tidur dengan nyenyak._

"_Jaljayo nae sarang. Sweet dreams." Tutup Kyuhyun lalu menyusul hyung-nya yang sudah berpetualang di alam mimpi._

_Hei, kau tahu tanggal berapa sekarang? Sekarang adalah tanggal 13 Juli, kkk~_

-K.H-

**PRESENT**

"_Hyung_, kau sedang ngapain?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja siap bermain dengan _game_-nya melihat Sungmin yang tengah termenung di kamar mereka. Tak ayal hal ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa heran. Tumben sekali _hyung_-nya termenung saat mereka berdua saat ini.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Ani, hanya saja aku teringat peristiwa itu. Kau tahu ak-"

"Aku ingin mati kan _hyung_? Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal tersebut aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghae_."

"_Nado saranghae_ Sungmin-_ah_. Ayo, kita tidur dulu. Kau harus memimpikan aku malam ini." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin yang disambut hangat oleh namja manis tersebut. Setelah itu ia mengecup pelan kedua mata yang telah menjadi favoritnya ini. Seperti di malam-malam sebelumnya, menyanyikan lullaby untuk Sungmin lalu menyusul hyung-nya ke alam mimpi. Mengecup kilat bibir favoritnya lalu benar-benar menyusul Sungmin yang sudah terlelap.

Selamat malam semua…

Semoga mimpi indah….

.:END:.

* * *

Halo semuaaa~

Err… fic ini aku persembahkan buat KyuMin shippers di seluruh dunia terlebih buat Kak Irent yang nyuruh aku balik dari masa hiatusku :D

Liat ini fic sepertinya penulisanku makin hancur. Oke! Salahkan WB yang mengganggu hari indahku XD #plakk

Please enter **REVIEW** button after read this bad story, pals!

p.s: Kak Irent, udah dibuat ini u,u maaf kalau mengecewakan :s

Keep believe and support KyuMin, guys!


End file.
